Blood Lust
by Vox Populi Alise
Summary: Kimi has been having really intense day dreams about Aido, why has he been looking her in such a strange way? And can she have enough courage to make these day dreams come true? AidoxOC Don't own VK.
1. Chapter 1

Hello :) a new story! Yay! Please Please Review and i will write more! Remember i will write stories for people if you want!

This one may get a lil umm...hot? ;) lol

Thanks for reading :)

* * *

><p>His ice blue eyes scanned her figure, his grin turning more devilish than innocent this was giving her a chill down her spine, and she couldn't tell if it was excitement or fear. Probably both, after finding out about their little secret , she wasn't sure about how safe she would be if she were actually around them alone like she and many others girls fantasised. But even so she would take that risk just to feel him close, just to know how his lips felt even if they were on her neck…<p>

"Kimi!"

She snapped out of her dream world and looked around to her friend, Aki who stood with her hands on her hips.

"Come on! We've got to get to the dorms before Zero realizes we're still here." Her bright green eyes wide with concern.

"Sorry Aki." Kimi hung her head in shame; she always let her imagination run away with her, especially when it came to Aido.

As they walked back to the dorms Kimi sensed someone behind them.

"Aki is someone behind us. Don't look too long." She whispered.

Aki stretched her arms out as if yawning and turned her head slightly to look behind her hiding her face with her outstretched arm.

"Its only Zero," she said as she actually yawned. Then her eyes widened, "Oh my god! Its Zero!"

Kimi's heart was beating frantically everyone was scared of Zero, "Just keep walking; I'm sure he's just following us to make sure we are going back to our dorm."

Aki nodded, breathing heavily as she always did when nervous. They carried on walking to their dorm, as soon as they closed the door they peeped out of the small window at the side.

"He's walking away." Aki confirmed, they both let out a sigh.

"Girls."

Kimi and Aki both yelled, and turned to Yuki behind them.

"You are on your way to bed aren't you?" she asked.

The nervous girls both nodded innocently, beginning to walk up the stairs to their room.

Kimi sat on her bed, her mind back to Aido again.

"What do you think about Kimi?" Aki grinned at her from across the room, "Aido?"

Kimi turned red, "Most of the time. I can't help it."

They both giggled, "Yeah, I understand," Aki sighed, "Oh, Shiki."

They giggled again, Kimi wondered if Aki would still like Shiki if she knew the truth about him.

"Hey, wasn't Aido actually looking at you today though?" Aki nearly shrieked out with excitement, Kimi nodded, "That's good! So he has noticed you, I told you that your too pretty too be ignored."

The other red faced girl shook her head, she was too shy to even talk to him, she had bright red hair, green eyes and although she never admitted it quite big breasts. Why would God give the shyest girl in the world those traits? She sighed, wishing she did just one day have so much adrenaline and actually talk to him.

She and Aki stood as they did every day, watching the night class go by along with hundreds of other screaming girls. Today was only slightly different when a screaming fan girl took it to a whole extreme and actually threw a box of Pocky at Shiki, which he caught before it hit him in the face. Aki was ranting about the girl who did it, so were many others.

"Seriously, what kind of loony is that girl? Who throws a box of Pocky at the guy you like and nearly hit them in the face?" Aki was throwing her hands around in frustration, "That is no way to get a guy's attention."

Kimi grinned at Aki remembering when she went a tad bit overboard with her love for Shiki, "Neither is flashing."

Aki turned bright red, "It was only a little, and he smiled!" she grinned to herself. "Now they're my lucky pants."

They both giggled, until Kimi felt eyes on her, she looked straight at the ice blue ones yet again, they were clamped on her, watching her every move. His mouth slightly opens and he clenches his fist. Suddenly he whips his head back forward and looks ahead of him, he frowns, the looks back at her.

Her mind wonders and imagines he is right behind her, gently touching her neck with his soft fingers, lightly caressing her, pushing back her hair and pressing his lips to her neck, so gently his lips part…

Kimi's eyes come back from her misty day dream, Aido now gone, as was the night class and quite a few fan girls. Aki stood beside her a worried expression on her face.

"Honestly, I'm worried, you keep like having a mini blackout of something. Maybe you shouldn't come anymore." She says, her arm around Kimi.

"No, I'm fine. I don't know why but..." she frowns, "I can't help it."

* * *

><p>Remember to review Please! Much love!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey chapter 2! I have alreay planned where this is gunna go :) keep reading and reviewing everyone! Thanyou to _Sunlight Charmer _your awsome for your review ^_^

* * *

><p>"Female students give male students chocolates and confess their love. It's ridiculous!"<p>

Kimi and Aki watched as the rattled class president walked by.

"Geez, what a downer." Aki murmured, rolling her eyes, "You giving Aido chocolates?"

Kimi blushed, "No, I don't want to embarrass myself."

"Oh, and me giving Shiki chocolates is embarrassing?"

"Seriously Aki calm down, why does everyone get so agitated?"

Aki leaned back in her seat, "Girls like boys, teen hormones raging, blah blah blah."

"Wow good description," Kimi narrowed her eyes with sarcasm, "You should be a teacher."

Aki raised an eyebrow, "Maybe the agitation is getting to Kimi-chan too?"

Kimi shook her head and smirked, "I don't do edgy."

The touch was gentle, soothing, it made her tingle. The lips again to her neck, soft, warm and kind, nothing could compare to this touch, not a soft kitten, or a favourite fleece blanket, she had never experienced another person's touch like this. Her heart beat speed, her breath quickened; her mind was pushing through the foggy black to wake herself up, even though she didn't want to. But something was telling her she must wake up. Her eyes snapped open, blue stared back. He showed surprise, as did she. They didn't speak, he looked down at her still not moving, just staying there watching each other. She knew he had been involved with these daydreams she had, she had always felt it. His presence.

"You're awake?" He whispered, "How?"

She looked confused, "I just woke up." She shrugged gently.

"But i.." he frowned, "You are strange."

"Says the guy watching an innocent girl sleep." she snapped, even angry, she said it softly.

He smirked, "Fair enough. I'll leave now."

As he got off her bed, and looked across at the sleeping roommate Aki, Kimi rose up in her bed.

"Aido, I want answers."

He stopped just before her door, thought about it then walked back over.

"Go ahead." He whispered, making himself comfy on her bed.

"Why are you here?"

Aido blushed, a rare sight, "You know about us, don't you?" Kimi nodded, "Well, I guess it won't scare you too much when I say that your blood smells the sweetest I have smelt in a long time."

Kimi took her turn to blush then, she brought up the duvet around her more for comfort, it wasn't everyday a vampire sat on your bed watching you sleep and smells your blood.

"Oh, um, and are you behind these realistic daydreams I have of you?" she barely managed to speak.

Aido raised an eyebrow, confused, "Daydreams? No, but I have been sensing something odd about you. I feel like I _know_ you."

His eyes gave out a loving expression, but he quickly snapped out of it and he put on a black expression, Kimi frowned, she too felt at ease with him, so much that it felt like she _should _know him.

Kimi nodded, so it was her wild imagination, wasn't it?

"Look I'm going to get in so much trouble if I stay any longer. I'll see you, ok?" he stood and smiled softly before leaving.

Kimi snuggled down back in her bed, what a random thing to happen.

"Yay!" Aki jumped up and down in her Shiki line, "Shiki!"

The night class passed them waving and stopping at their stations to pick up their St Chocolates day gifts. Kimi stood beside the very few day class students who were not giving gifts but liked to watch. Luckily it was beside Shiki's line where Aki stood.

"Aki I think you should calm down before you hurt yourself." Kimi, warned.

"Shut up!" Aki yelled, and continued calling for Shiki.

Kimi rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to Aido who as always was pleasing the fan girls with his playboy charms. He caught her looking at him and winked secretly. Kimi blushed and looked away.

"Shiki! Shiki!" Aki nearly screamed at the handsome guy in front of her, he winced when she did, "Do you remember me? We met before, oh, here happy St Chocolates day!"

Shiki frowned at looked up at her, "I don't think I do."

"Um," Aki leaned forward to him, "Think pink underwear with little pandas on."

"Oh!" Shiki's eyes widened, "I remember now. Thank you very much, um, Aki?"

"Yes! Yes! That's my name!" she screamed making Shiki wince again, "You remembered it."

"It's quite hard to forget." Shiki sighed.

Kimi giggled to herself, she felt something gently hit her foot, looking down she frowned and picked up an cube of ice, inside was a little rose bud, it's velvet red petals only open slightly. It was very beautiful , it was strange, the ice wasn't melting, nor did it feel cold. Kimi looked up and saw Aido wink, yet again. It was from him. She blushed and smiled a thank you.

"I knew, he remembered me! He knows my name!" Aki beamed a smiled and sat on her bed, "He must love me!"

Kimi smiled at her crazy friend, and took out the rose ice cube and set it on her bedside table, next to her family photos and other little trinkets.

"No, he remembered you knickers Aki." She grinned.

Aki gave a funny face to Kimi, "Why are you smiling like an idiot anyway?"

"Um, I just got a letter from my mum and dad today." She lied.

Aki nodded, she understood Kimi hardly got letters or visits from her family; they were quite distant, she was always happy when she finally heard from them.

Kimi looked at the ice rose, why had Aido given her this? As an apology?

"Kimi!" It echoed in her mind, someone calling her name.

She tried to answer, but nothing came out. She felt like running from this darkness, but it was too late she felt hands on her arms and them dragging her away. She was suddenly upset and started crying.

"No!"

Aki stared wide eyed at Kimi, sat up in her bed, sweating and tears rolling down her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked Kimi, getting out of her bed and sitting beside her.

"It was just a dream, a horrible dream." Kimi sighed, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"What was it about?"

"I don't really know. I was just being dragged away and I just started crying. It felt so _real_."


End file.
